


Romance

by Vector



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: springkink, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: <i>Balthier: Masturbation - "sun, moon and stars"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

There was something about an open sky that really let you feel your freedom, Balthier thought. You could be alone in the middle of nowhere in a cloaked airship, and there was still that extra thrill when you bedded down beneath a sky full of stars.

It was a warm enough evening, and he'd found a relatively secluded crystal. A normal blue one, not a gate crystal - setting up camp near one of those was an invitation to unwelcome visitors. But crystals of any sort tended to repel the nastier sort of wildlife, which meant it was a rare opportunity to indulge his urge for a night out in the open.

So when the sun went down, he shucked his day wear for a pair of loose linen pants and set up his sleeping roll next to the anchor of the _Strahl_. He lay back, folded his hands behind his head, and looked up at the stars twinkling in the cloudless sky and the slight shimmer that was the only sign of the presence of his airship.

After about ten minutes of this Balthier sighed. The problem with being alone in the middle of nowhere was that you were... alone in the middle of nowhere. And the moon, while certainly pretty, was not exactly a scintillating conversationalist. Still, when confronted with all the romance of a night sky on a beautifully clear evening, it seemed a bit unappreciative to be _bored_.

Before he knew it, he was running a hand across his bare chest contemplatively. He _liked_ his vest, certainly - the way it fit tight made it feel like a part of him, and brocade was conspicuously lavish in the way a pirate should be. But it was refreshing nonetheless to have it off. And his skin seemed perhaps more sensitive to the touch of the night air after being wrapped close for so long.

He ran a thumb hard across a nipple, and a spark of feeling danced down his spine. He hummed.

Certainly it had been far too long since he had some leisure time. Worse, the time had been not only frantic but also solitary. He was beginning to wonder how pirates were supposed to romance anyone _other_ than the moon and stars. Liberating property was an enterprise ideally done without any other participants, as they were usually opposed to said liberation. Avoiding them later was becoming a constant activity, as well. Between the two...

Well, there were different sorts of romance. And there was more than one need that couldn't be satisfied by stargazing.

Finally giving up the lingering sense that he was desecrating the scene somehow, he loosed the band of his pants and slid them down. The brush of the air across his skin was exhilarating here, as well.

An involuntary groan escaped him as he took himself in hand, and his flesh firmed and leapt at the touch. Yes. It had been far too long.

He brought his hand up briefly to lick at his palm. The moistness made his next movements go more smoothly, and shortly the liquid leaking from the tip gave him more to work with.

After a few minutes of steady stroking Balthier was breathing hard, and he rubbed his thumb over the head at the end of the stroke. The resulting bolt of lust made his hips buck up into his grip, and his free hand fisted in the fabric underneath him. He felt flushed and warm, and the breeze moving across his skin made it tingle but did little to cool him. He felt sweat in the hair at the back of his neck when he tipped his head back to gasp.

Too soon, he found his hand beginning to move erratically. He tried to slow his pace, tried to make the feeling last longer, but pausing the movement of his hand made him _want_, and he was rock hard and aching, so his will gave out and he began to pull at his cock quickly and savagely.

It was shortly enough, and he shuddered, his release spilling over his hand his vision blurred the stars into bright streaks.

After a few deep breaths to refill his starved lungs, he wiped his hand off as much as he could on the grass to his side. He'd have to clean up further tomorrow. But for now, at least, he was quite satisfied with the state of things. Body lax with the afterglow, he laid back to sleep.

It was, after all, a beautiful night.


End file.
